unlimitedcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds
In UnlimitedCraft, our server uses multiverse to have multiple worlds in one server. Each of our worlds has different terrains and features. These worlds include; the Nether, Survival world, the End and Creative world Survival World The classic map that is seen anywhere. There are build warps around the map that are accessible by warping to /warp build(1 and 2). Those warps were built by various staff members. Player's builds can be protected by asking a staff member with the rank of Defender and above ONLY if you do not have enough claim blocks to protect yourself. The Nether The Nether is the classic Nether that is seen in any Single-player world. The world is open to any UnlimitedCraft player. The world is accessible by warping to /warp nether, creating your own nether portal, or by using the nether portals at spawn. The End The End is just the regular End, which is accessable via The End portal or /warp end(?), it's location is secret, currently claimed by annihilaterq. The Dragon has been slain. The End currently features a XP farm for any UC player to use to get fast XP. Creative World The Creative World has been a recent addition to the various worlds of UC. Here players can let their imaginations and creativity go wild with the bonus of creative. Upon the opening of the world, players were able to get one free plot for a limited amount of time. Now the promotion has ended and each plot costs $1.00 or is included in donor ranks. Removed worlds These worlds were accesible in older ages of the server, and are no longer. Although, some of these worlds may be added once more. Hardcore Note: Now the concept of Hardcore is accessable through the Hub. Hardcore was an intense world with a zombie apocalypse theme with a plugin that makes zombies spawn more often, deal more damage to you and are harder to kill. You spawn in a bunker that was built by our past owners. Inside the bunker is completely safe. Also, inside there is a secret tunnel that tells a story. This world was accessible by warping to /warp hardcore Spawn NOTE: Spawn has changed and is now on the regular map. This world was built for UC age 2. The spawn world was built by one of our owners, BlockHeadFailure (a.k.a Nick). The spawn is a massive floating building with various discs around that hold portals to different facilities around the map. Those facilities include, spleef (under construction), trading post, bazaar (player market), market and a mob-arena (currently closed). The spawn is accessible by typing /spawn or warping to /warp spawn. Space Space was a world that was basically the End except without any of the land. There, the owner, eydya built a space station called Epsilon. The space station was used as a player storage facility for the map reset. Anyone who has objects stored there could of accessed it by warping to /warp uhold. Players could of bought plots of land there for 100,000 in game money. Skylands NOTE: Skylands may return to UC: Roots. Skylands was one of the most notable worlds in UnlimitedCraft. This world could of been compared to the "Hallelujah Mountains" in Avatar. The world was made up of a never-ending amount of giant floating mountains. This world was only available to builder+ due to the fact that it is near impossible to get around without a fly mod. This world was accessible by warping to /warp skylands.